Forbidden Marriage
by Gothic-Rose2004
Summary: Anakin and Padme' tell Obi-Wan of their marriage. One shot. Wrote when I was 12, be kind! R


Forbidden Marriage  
  
By Heather L. Smith  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own "You're Still The One" by Shania Twain Or Star Wars  
  
'When I first saw you, I saw love. And the first time you touched me, I felt love. And after all this time, you're still the one I love'  
  
Master Obi-Wan Kenobi paced the floor quickly. Obi-Wan was trying to figure out what was wrong with Ani, It all started after the he escorted the Senator back to Nabbo. He came back to the Temple, but something was different. He was sad, yet happy at the same time. "What's wrong with him?" He asked himself over and over again. "I need to talk to him." He decided finally. He would have to talk with his troubled Padawan before something goes wrong.  
  
***  
  
Anakin Skywalker sat down his bed, sighing. He missed her. He missed the way she smiled, he missed the way she looked right after they got married. "Married". He thought. Padme' Amidala was his wife. But she was on Nabbo and he on Courscant, and they couldn't risk being found out by the Jedi Council, so they could not communicate via transmitter. He looked out his large window mournfully. He missed her, and he needed to see her soon. He needed to tell Obi-Wan.  
  
***  
  
Padme' Amidala sat outside on the villa overlooking the lake. "This is where Ani and I got married." She thought, thinking of her husband on the far away planet of Courscant. "I wonder if he has told Obi-Wan yet?" She had wanted to tell the Jedi Master, but then Ani would have had to turn in his light saber. And she wouldn't have his dream wasted on her. She and Ani would have to tell Obi-Wan, together.  
  
***  
  
'Looks like we made it Look how far we've come my baby we might a took the long way we knew we'd get there someday'  
  
Anakin sat down at computer, he was going to contact Padme'. No matter what the risk. Sending the message to Padme' he waited for her to get on the other line. Then, he saw Padme's beautiful face at the other end of the transmission. "Ani!" He heard her say, she smiled just like she did when the got married.  
  
"Padme'! I've missed you." He replied, wishing to be able to see her in person. Her blue eyes shone with love and adoration. "I've missed you too Ani. But, we need to tell Obi-Wan. We've already waited too long." Padme' said, looking into Ani's eyes. Ani bowed his head for a moment, and then nodded slowly.  
  
"We need to tell him together. I won't let you tell him alone." Padme' said determined not to let her love suffer alone. Ani bowed his head for a moment, and then nodded slowly.  
  
"Padme' I can't have you." "Yes you can Anakin Skywalker. I'm your wife. I need to next to you." Padme' interrupted, glaring at Ani across the screen. Ani smiled, that's what he loved best about her, her no nonsense attitude. "Alright Your Highness, come on over. No wait, I'll pick you up. Master has a conference for a few days so that'll give me enough time to pick you up." Padme' smiled. "I'll be waiting."  
  
***  
  
They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
  
But just look at us holding on  
  
We're still together still going strong.  
  
Anakin powered the vessel. He hadn't been to Nabbo since he lost his arm in battle. Flexing his machine like hand, he sighed and powered up the forward shields.  
  
He was somewhat startled by a shrill beep behind him. "What in the sith." He started, but then broke off as he saw R2-D2 next to him. "Yeah R2, I'm going to Nabbo.' R2 whined a low whistle. 'Were going to tell Obi-Wan." He answered solemnly. R2 made a higher pitched sound as if startled. "I know, but we have to. We can't live like this. Padme' was right, if we keep it secret too long it will destroy us." R2 plugged into the ships computer.  
  
"Who said you could come?" Ani asked with a hint of sarcasm. R2 just 'glared' at him. "Ok, ok! Forget I asked!"  
  
***  
  
Padme' waited at the gate anxiously. She couldn't wait to see him again. It had only been four months, but that seemed like an eternity to her and Anakin. Then she saw a streak of light fly across the evening sky. "Anakin!" She smiled, grabbing her suit case a running up to the ship.  
  
Her white suite was almost the same as the one she wore during the battle with the separatists. The door glided open to reveal the Anakin standing in the opening. "Ani!" She cried, dropping her baggage and running to him. "Padme'!" He said, jogging down the gangplank to see his wife. Padme' threw herself into Ani's open arms. "I missed you so much." She whispered, holding onto him tight.  
  
"I missed you too Padme'." Kissing her gently, he smiled and took her luggage on board. Padme' sat down in the co-pilots seat waiting for Anakin. Anakin walked in just a second sooner, sitting down next to Padme' and putting his hand on hers. "Ready?" Ani asked, looking her in the eye. She knew he didn't mean taking off. Was she really ready to tell Obi-Wan? "Yes. It's time."  
  
***  
  
'You're still the one  
  
You're still the one I run to  
  
The one that I belong to  
  
You're still the one I want for life'  
  
***  
  
Obi-Wan sat down nervously. He had just got back from the meetings at the senate and Anakin had contacted him, telling him that he had something to tell him. And he said that Padme' would also be there.  
  
"Why does he need Padme' here?" He asked himself, wondering what this all about. He was not pleased to know that Ani had gone off planet while he was away, but if Ani needed to talk he could punish him later.  
  
The door opened and Ani walked in. It was time. Something told him. But, time for what?  
  
***  
  
Anakin felt sweat began to bead on his brow. He didn't know why he was so nervous, Master would understand. Wouldn't't he? Probably not, but it wasn't't right to keep it from him.  
  
He and Padme' had to tell him. He walked in the quarters to see his Master sitting down in an easy chair, but Anakin felt his curiosity and nervousness. Anakin drew a deep breath and then nodded for Padme' to come in as well. She walked in and stopped right next to him. "Anakin, Padme'. Come sit down." Obi-Wan said, standing. Anakin nodded and he and Padme' sat across from Obi-Wan on the rather stiff couch. "You said you needed to tell me about something?" Obi-Wan asked, leaning in his chair slightly.  
  
Ani gulped, but nodded. "Padme' and I both have something to tell you Master. But, first I need you to promise you won't get angry." Even thought Anakin knew Obi-Wan was going to be, he was trying to stall. "Why would I be angry Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked raising his eyebrow. "It goes against the Code, Master. Its very important." Obi-Wan leaned forward, and said "I'm listening." Padme looked at Ani and then nodded. "Master, Padme' and I got married four months ago."  
  
***  
  
'You're still the one You're still the one that I love The only one I dream of You're still the one I kiss good night'  
  
***  
  
"What?" Obi-Wan cried, looking at Padme' and Anakin. Padme looked on the brink of tears and Anakin looked like he had failed his master. And he had. "Anakin! When, I can't believe this. What in the force where you thinking?" "We where in love Master. I know you can feel it. We where meant to be together. Master I love her." Anakin replied, holding on to Padme's hand. Obi-Wan sighed and put his face in his hands. Married. "Anakin, you know that is against the Code! The Council will not be pleased, they may even throw you out of the Jedi Order!" Obi-Wan said, still stunned at the news. Anakin hung his head.  
  
"I know." Padme looked up, tears brimming in her eyes. "Obi-Wan, I don't mean for it to be me in the way of Ani's dreams. I love him, and I'm sorry." She trailed off, as tears where streaming down her face. "Your not in the way Padme'!' Ani cried, looking at her. 'You complete me. Nothing could ever take that away, I would rather live my life with you than go threw it as a Jedi."  
  
Padme' looked into his eyes, and then wrapped her arms around him sobbing freely. After she had calm down a little Obi-Wan began to talk again. "We have to tell the Council Ani." Anakin nodded and said, "Let's get it over with."  
  
***  
  
'Ain't nothing' better we beat the odds together I'm glad we didn't listen Look at what we would be missing'  
  
***  
  
Anakin and Padme' stood in front of the disapproving Council of the Jedi. "You got married Anakin?" Mace said, his eyebrows shooting up shocked at what the young apprentice had just said. "Yes sir. We did." Padme' nodded and bowed her head. Ani heard Yoda sigh.  
  
"Knew something of this nature would happen I did." Mace looked over at Yoda. "Felt it threw the Force I did. Decision has I." Mace nodded, but still looked a little confused.  
  
Yoda looked at Anakin and Padme' slowly. "Stay with the Jedi young Skywalker should. Under our protection the Senator is." Anakin's head shot up. "You aren't't going to throw me out of the Order?" "No young Skywalker. I feel the Force had intended this I do. Stay with us you must, as will you wife."  
  
***  
  
'They said, "I bet they'll never make it" But just look at us holding on We're still together still going strong' *********** The meeting was over, and Anakin was given permission to continue to train as a Jedi. Padme' would stay at the Temple with Anakin. But something would happen that no one, not even Yoda expected. But that's another story.  
  
Looks like we made it  
  
Look how far we've come my baby  
  
We might took the long way  
  
We knew we'd get there someday  
Finis 


End file.
